Thermoplastic polyurethanes (hereinafter, may be referred to as TPU) are used in a wide range of fields due to their excellent strength, flexibility, an elastic recovery property, abrasion resistance, and the like. For example, shaped articles, such as a film, a sheet, a belt, a hose, and a tube, produced by extrusion molding and shaped articles in a variety of shapes obtained by injection molding have increasing applications due to their excellent properties. However, since the gas barrier property of a TPU is not good in general, a multilayered structure including a TPU layer and a gas barrier resin layer is used for applications in which a gas barrier property is required. As this gas barrier resin layer, there is proposed to use an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (hereinafter, may be referred to as EVOH) (for example, Patent Documents 1 through 3).
When producing a multilayered structure having an EVOH layer and a TPU layer, it is inevitable to generate scraps, such as edges of a multilayered film produced by coextrusion molding, by-product trimmed chips when producing by coextrusion blow molding, and further a loss due to poor shaping. Accordingly, it is desired to try reusing them from the perspective of production cost reduction and resource saving. However, resin compositions obtained by melt kneading scraps of a multilayered structure having a TPU layer and an EVOH layer are often poor in shapability, which hinders reuse of scraps and there has been a demand for improvement on that point.
Reuse of scraps of a multilayered structure having an EVOH layer has been reviewed variously from before. For example, in Patent Documents 4 through 6, methods of reusing scraps of a multilayered structure having an EVOH layer and a hydrophobic resin layer, such as polyolefin, are described. However, a method of reusing scraps of a multilayered structure having an EVOH layer and a TPU layer is not described.